<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Exercises by Dana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793002">Trust Exercises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana'>Dana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Gavin's shitty old dom, Minor Aftercare, Minor subspace, Not Betaed, Oh yeah lest I forget, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft BDSM, Surprise BDSM, The explicit bit is very brief, soft reed900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Nines make a few (re)discoveries about Gavin's sexual tendencies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Exercises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I originally wrote the first draft of this back in November of 2018, lmao I'm not good at getting things posted in anything even *close* to resembling a timely fashion.  Not properly betaed, but it's been looked over by Iocane (they even helped me with the summary, BLESS THEM FOREVER!).  If it sucks though?  That's all on me.  Basically, soft reed900 is still my life, I think maybe at the time I was writing it I felt like doing some sort of experiment with the two of them?  Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts like this:  Gavin is making himself a cup of coffee while Nines and Connor stand over at one of the break room tables.  They're talking to each other about cases they both have, there's only so many officers working android-related crimes.  Some of those cases, they happen to overlap.  Gavin's just managed to get the coffee maker loaded up, and he hits the button that will make magic happen.  I.e., he could stand around and wait for it to be finished and not go be a bother, but that would be <i>boring</i>.</p>
<p>He keeps risking little looks over at his boyfriend and his boyfriend's near doppelganger.  Connor's taking small sips from his mug of warmed thirium, it's a cold day and okay sure it fits the aesthetic, he's even got on an extra warm looking sweater that's only half as bad as something Hank might have worn.  Androids don't feel temperature extremes the way humans do, but Nines has said it himself and Gavin finds he agrees – Connor's better than most deviants when it comes to fitting in.</p>
<p>Not that Gavin thinks there's anything <i>wrong</i> with Nines being a little awkward.  Not that he's going to <i>tell</i> Nines that most of those little social faux pas of his are actually pretty damn cute.  The cutest offender would probably have to be whenever Nines randomly deactivated the skin on his hands, mostly because he was just happy, or he wanted to connect with someone, though honestly sometimes it just happened because <i>because</i>.  It definitely wasn't weird when it was an android Nines wanted to connect with, but it really kind of was whenever he tries it with a human.</p>
<p>And when he tries it with Gavin?  It's just so fucking <i>sweet</i>, Gavin can't help himself but fall a little more hopelessly in love with the android whenever it happens.  Gavin already loves him a lot, he's trying to be a better <i>him</i> because of Nines.  Which was something else, even Gavin knows that.  But even from the start, he'd been stupid in <i>something</i> for Nines.</p>
<p>Gavin keeps looking over at the two of them, and yeah, he might be scowling, but it's not like he's <i>really</i> annoyed.  He's a lot more self aware than he tends to act, it catches a lot of people off guard.  (It didn't catch Nines off guard, a little like he'd always known Gavin better than Gavin even knew himself.)  Gavin's a brat at heart, especially when it comes to the time he gets to spend with Nines.  And yeah, they spend a lot of time together.  They're actually dating.  He's pretty much always the center of Nines's attention, it's a lot and sometimes maybe it's too much.  And yeah, maybe it'll never be enough, since there are those moments where he wants Nines paying attention to him and him alone, even when they're at work.</p>
<p>Which is risky, they're partners and they're dating, they have to keep pretty above board when they're on the clock, otherwise they might just end up ferried off to different partners.  Gavin doesn't want <i>that</i>.</p>
<p>But he's reckless, a little stupid.  And when he wants something, he really wants it.  Well, he's a stubborn fuck.  He's not good at letting things go.</p>
<p>Gavin shoves away from where he'd been standing, and cockily strides on over to where the two androids are conversing.  He parks himself right in between them, resting his elbows on the table as the coffee maker keeps on percolating.  Nines glances at him, and at a glance it's pretty dispassionate.  Only then Nines smiles at him, just a small curving of his lips.  Connor even smiles at Gavin, then goes right back to talking to Nines about the case.  Yet again, like Gavin isn't even there.</p>
<p>With a loud huff, he stands up straight and puts his hands down on the table.  That earns him another one of Nines's looks, though Connor's not bothered in the least.  Connor is still holding onto his mug, and he takes another drink.  And what does Gavin do?  He keeps on standing there, waiting for either of them to <i>do</i> something.</p>
<p>Which means that Nines wrongly assumes that Gavin's finished being a bother.  He goes to continue his conversation with Connor, and Gavin actually pays attention to what they're talking about for a few minutes because he's trying to keep Nines unawares of his mildly devious plotting.  Gavin throws in a few snarky comments of his own, finds out they're not actually ignoring him.  Connor at one point says that Gavin's input is just as valid, of the three of them he has the most real world experience as a detective.  It's gratifying for Gavin to hear that, extra validating in fact.  He's still half-terrified he's going to end up losing his job to an android one of these days.  Maybe even to one of the androids he happens to be trying to bother.</p>
<p>Gavin catches the look that Nines is giving him out of the corner of his eye, and a pleasant little tingle runs down his spine.  He's not being that much of a bother, they both know that.  Gavin could be a lot worse.  He's just playing, Nines knows he's just playing.  Gavin would stop if Nines really wanted to.</p>
<p>When Nines puts a hand over Gavin's mouth, Nines is grinning softly as he says, 'Connor is right, but I do think that's enough of your input from the time being, Detective.  You were saying – '</p>
<p>God, yeah, like that was going to stop him?  Nines stops mid-sentence as Gavin licks across his palm.  He feels the weird little ripple the synthskin does whenever it peels back, and Gavin gives the bare chassis another playful lick.  The plastic tastes like nothing, just like usual.</p>
<p>At this point, Nines should have been recoiling at Gavin's action, but no, all he does is give a quiet little huff.  Then he moves his hand to squeeze at Gavin's jaw, forcing his mouth open, and Gavin's sort of just stuck right there in the moment, processing what's actively going on.</p>
<p>It happens so quickly, Gavin doesn't have time to react.  No, one minute, he's licking at Nines's palm and getting his synthskin to do that thing it sometimes does, feeling smug as hell, and the next instant Nines has forced his mouth open and three of his fingers are weighing Gavin's tongue down.  Totally not unrelated at all, Gavin's knees are turning to jelly.  His eyes also start to water, as his tongue flutters a little restlessly.  And his pulse is absolutely racing, erratic as all fucking hell.</p>
<p>Not that Nines could possibly <i>know</i>, but it's a punch in Gavin's mental muscle memory, and it rekindles a yearning he'd all but scoured from his life.  All over again, a little like it was never even gone, the mantra is playing over and over in his head, like no time at all had actually passed.  Be good, be good, be <i>good</i>, he has to be good.</p>
<p>There's already sweat building on his palms and he wants to rub them off against his jeans, but he can't move, he can't, he needs to be <i>good</i>.</p>
<p>Gavin swallows, agonizingly slow.  Nines's fingers remain three steady points of pressure against his tongue, and while Nines does shoot a curious glance at him, he says nothing – to Gavin, anyhow, instead putting his attention back onto Connor as he goes about doing what he was doing.  Conversing, about a case.  One that both RK units happen to be working on.  Again, like Gavin isn't even there.</p>
<p>It's a little ridiculous, how easily Gavin settles back into the right mindset, or at least something close to it.  A pleasant sort of haze covers him and he relaxes right on into it.  He's completely focused, at least on the things that matters most – he knows that the seconds are ticking right on by, and it could have for all he actually knew, because everything beyond Nines and his <i>fingers</i>, everything else was fuzzy as fuck.  One moment, Nines was sliding his fingers into Gavin's mouth.  The next, Nines is met with no resistance at all as he pulls them out.</p>
<p>Gavin blinks, he's slowly coming back to himself.  He's acutely aware of the drool that's running down his chin, and he reaches up to wipe at it with the back of his hand.  Sound rushes back in, and sensation,  everything else, and he swallows, a little lost, looking from side to side.  Connor is gone.  The coffee machine has stopped making its magic.  Gavin hadn't even noticed it happening, but he does, now – he's hard, so fucking hard, like he hasn't been touched in <i>years</i>.  Then, Nines says his name, and Gavin's head snaps up, wide-eyed as he stares at his partner.  Nines opens his mouth, he's about to say something, but Gavin – Gavin reacts, mostly without thought, fight or flight, fuck, he's not about to <i>freeze</i>.  He needs something, needs something he can't articulate, needs something but his head is spinning.  And he wants, he <i>wants</i>.   But, being confronted with the possibility of Nines <i>knowing</i>.  Well, he doesn't really know what to do with <i>that</i>.</p>
<p>But he more than half-way wants to find out.</p>
<p>Gavin ends up in the bathroom, he isn't even sure why.  He wanted to run, he needed to get out of there, he'd been thrust back into the middle of something he didn't really know how to handle anymore, right?  Only his body is… his body isn't just making this shit up.  Gavin wants to touch himself, but he knows he's in the wrong head space to just do as he pleases.  He needs someone to tell him what to do.  He needs <i>Nines</i> to tell him what to do.</p>
<p>The door opens and then closes, he isn't actually surprised Nines would follow him what with Gavin having left in such a fucking rush.</p>
<p>'Gavin?'  Nines sounds worried, and Gavin hates that, he doesn't want Nines to worry about him, but he still wants to know that Nines cares?  Because if Gavin's figured out anything since him and Nines had started dating, it's that Nines really does <i>care</i>.  That's good, the feeling goes both ways.  Gavin cares about Nines, Gavin <i>loves</i> him.</p>
<p>'It's nothing, I…'  Gavin's lying, Nines is going to know that he's lying.  Wouldn't even have to be a fancy prototype who was basically a walking lie detector to figure that one out, Gavin's being pretty damn obvious about it.  'You couldn't have known what you were doing.'</p>
<p>'What I did with my fingers?  We've teased like that before…'  There's more concern, like Nines is worried he's seriously done something wrong, but no, Nines has done something very, very right, <i>that</i> is what he couldn't have known.  He frowns as he goes on, his voice soft but steady,  'I mean, never like that, exactly, but…'</p>
<p>Gavin hadn't been facing him, but now he turns around.  Gavin's expression crumples as he gives in and roughly grinds his palms against his jeans, letting out a whine, he couldn't keep on holding it in.  And he isn't good at this, is he, just using his words and <i>talking</i>, but if he doesn't say something then Nines isn't going to know what to do, and he <i> needs</i> Nines right now, desperately needs Nines to do <i>something</i>.</p>
<p>Gavin's standing on some sort of grand fucking precipice, like he's about to take a jump out into the terrifying unknown.  So he opens his mouth and blurts out, 'I need you to tell me I'm allowed to touch myself, I can't just do this by myself,' all in a rush, he gets like that sometimes when the anxiety is too much to handle.</p>
<p>Nines, of course, looks at him like he's grown another head – Gavin's never needed his permission before, Gavin's pretty damn fond of doing as he pleases.  So, Gavin braces himself for the inevitable onslaught that will follow, because really, they do tease each other pretty much all the time, at least it's a whole fucking lot.  Nines will have questions, Gavin will have to fill in the blanks and make this shit make sense.  And he isn't actually good at that, so fuck him, how is he going to make this <i>work</i>?</p>
<p>But all Nines does is reach up behind himself, synthskin faded away as he interfaces with the door-side panel.  There's a soft click, Gavin knows the door is now locked.  Nines's LED flickers softly, spinning yellow.  Then he gives Gavin a soft and reassuring smile as the light switches back over to blue.  'You can touch yourself, Gavin, if that's what you need.'</p>
<p>The groan that tears out of Gavin is desperate.  He's so hard and it's already starting to hurt, and his fingers trip over his belt buckle as he tries to deal with it.  Somehow he manages to deal with the fastenings that really aren't all that complicated, but Gavin is having trouble just <i>thinking</i>, even breathing is kind of too hard.  Only then he's shoving his pants and underwear out of the way, and he lets out another shuddering moan as his briefs catch on the head of his dick.  It's already slick with pre-come, feeling too fucking sensitive.  Then he's dropping to his knees, and it's messy, he's such a fucking mess.</p>
<p>He brings his head up as he squeezes himself, and the look on Nines's face is soft, but curious, and a slow smile curls across those equally soft, already perfect lips.</p>
<p>Gavin shivers, pumping himself slowly.  His head falls back and he closes his eyes, but he hears the sound of Nines's steady footfalls mixed in with the wet sound of his own hand moving on his dick.  Gavin sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as he tries to stifle a moan, as Nines comes to stop beside him.  He might not be able to see it but he sure as fuck <i>feels</i> it, there's something about Nines's presence that's magnetic, always pulling at Gavin.  So, when Nines's fingers slide into his hair, Gavin's mouth falls back open and he presses into Nines's touch.  Gavin needs it, he needs it, but he needs something more, and – </p>
<p>And he shivers, as Nines's perfectly trimmed fingernails scratch across his scalp.  'Is this what you needed, Gavin?  You've been acting like such a brat…  but you were just trying to get my attention?  Did you want me to see how good you could really be?'</p>
<p>A shiver runs all the way through him, and yes, that's it.  He nods, eyes snapping open, and he cranes his neck to the side so he can look up at Nines's, as the hand that had been petting through his hair comes down to cradle the curve of his face, thumb pressed gently at the hinge of Gavin's jaw.</p>
<p>His own expression is rapt, he just <i>knows</i>, and Nines is looking down at him with such adoration in his eyes, Gavin's heart skips a beat.</p>
<p>Nines continues, his words a soft murmur.  'Don't go so fast then, darling.  I want to watch a little while longer, is that alright?'</p>
<p>Gavin nods, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he tries to catch his breath, and pace himself.  There's a pleasant little tingle down his spine, but hotter, and softer, and Gavin is melting into it.  He lets out a soft hum that goes a little deep and long, and ends on a rumble in his chest.</p>
<p>And Nines, Nines keeps on saying the nicest, sweetest things, and Gavin is dizzy with it.  'You're so pretty like this, darling.  Why haven't you ever let me see you like this before?'</p>
<p>Actually using words at all is a little beyond him, right now, so Gavin shrugs with one shoulder and presses against Nines's hand, trying to get his point across.</p>
<p>Nines quietly huffs.  'Alright, we'll talk about it later.  When you can actually talk.'</p>
<p>Another happy hum, and Gavin settles into that soft, warm place where he feels so safe.  Nines's hand and Nines's voice are the only solid things in this world, where even the hand that's slowly chasing after his own release, it's hardly even real.  It's the guidance, and the trust, and the hot little bursts of pleasure that are dizzyingly intense.  It's Nines, telling him in that soft, steady voice, to go a little faster, press a little harder, slow down, darling, slow down, you're so close.</p>
<p>Gavin's a panting, sweating mess.  The air flow in the bathroom really isn't the best and he really is close, it's burning through his veins and the tension is building up, heavy in his balls.  'May I, please, may I – ' he starts, but his jaw goes tense and he grinds his teeth together, frustrated with his inability to <i>speak</i>.</p>
<p>'What was that, darling?  You know you can ask me anything.'</p>
<p>'I need to come,' Gavin gasps, whines.</p>
<p>'Are you trying to ask for my permission?'  More of it, Nines's fingers so soft as they stroke through his sweat-damp hair.</p>
<p>'Yes,' Gavin gasps out, roughly, and with Nines urging him on, it's easier, it really is.  'Please, please, may I come?'</p>
<p>'Yes, darling, you can.'</p>
<p>Gavin squeezes his eyes shut, as tightly as he can, and he really is too close, because with just a few more helpless pumps he's shuddering, and sucking his breath in, as his chest goes tight as he comes, hot splatters of it hitting his hand, hitting the floor.  And then, Nines's pleased hum reverberates from somewhere above him, only then it's coming closer.  Nines crouches down and tilts Gavin's head to the side, pressing his mouth to Gavin's as he gives him the softest of kisses. </p>
<p>'I'm so proud of you, Gavin, it was so good of you to ask permission.'</p>
<p>Gavin giggles, softly, deliriously, lolling into Nines.  He lets Nines help him to his feet, because his legs sure as hell don't feel like doing as they're told.  He leans back against the bathroom counter and lets his head rest at an angle, blinking slowly at Nines as his android cleans him up, soft touches interspersed with softer kisses, and more of Nines's soft words.  His partner, his boyfriend, his…  he hasn't had a dom in a very long time, in fact, he thought he was out of that forever, after the last.  Gavin mulls on that, at least for a few minutes, as Nines goes about cleaning up the mess he'd made, when that – no, Gavin should be doing that.  He groans, as he begins to push away from the counter-top, but Nines stops him, catching him.</p>
<p>Nines touches his face, squeezing his chin, drawing him back out of himself with touch, constant, reaffirming.  'Are you alright, Gavin?'  His tone, it's shifted, and Gavin – oh.  It's back to normal, then, but Gavin's not sure he's ready for that, and Nines, because he's always fucking scanning him, picks up on that immediately.</p>
<p>Still, it's Nines, and he expects some sort of reply.  'I love you,' is the one that gets mumbled at him, so maybe it's not what Nines had expected.</p>
<p>'Yes, I know you do, and I love you too, but that doesn't actually answer my question.  Are you alright…?'</p>
<p>Gavin quickly nods, but that just makes him feel dizzier, fuck.  'I mean, no, not completely?  But I'm getting there.'</p>
<p>LED flipping from blue to yellow, Nines takes account of everything Gavin has said and done, and quickly makes up his mind.  'I'm going to let the Captain know you've come down with the stomach flu, and tell him I'm taking you home.  That I'm going to be taking care of you for the interim, since you're no good at that yourself.'</p>
<p>Damn, that stings, but hey, Gavin knows it's the truth.  He doesn't actually like it when Nines lies because of him, but Gavin's not about to complain.</p>
<p>Nines smiles softly, still reassuringly.  'That should give us a few days to sort this out.  I hope that works for you?'</p>
<p>It does, so Gavin nods, tired, tired on a few different levels.  Nines loops an arm across his shoulders to help him stand, and they walk out of the bathroom like nothing's happened, well, everything has happened, really.  Connor stands up as they go to pass through the bullpen, but his LED flashes yellow once more and Connor nods, then he goes and says something to Hank before he turns towards the Captain's office.</p>
<p>Ah, gotta love just how good Nines is when it comes to delegating responsibilities.  <i>I'm going to do this</i> so easily becomes <i>I'm going to message Connor and ask him to do this for me</i>, but yeah, Gavin's still not going to complain.</p>
<p>They stop at Gavin's desk long enough to get his keys and for Gavin to grab his jacket, and then they're on their way.</p>
<p>–<br/>–</p>
<p>Gavin has an old fashioned car that needs to be driven instead of just driving him around, and right now he's sitting in the passenger's side seat, safely buckled in.  He's lolled to the side as he slides in and out of a doze, he wasn't kidding about just how fucking tired he felt.  He doesn't dream, he doesn't even know if this really even counts as <i>sleep</i>, but it's… good.  His body needs it.  So does his brain.</p>
<p>Gavin jolts out of that half-doze of his as the car comes to a stop.  Nines is pulling the key out of the ignition, and Gavin groans as he reaches to unfasten the seat belt.  Only he's stopped, Nines's hand on his.  Gavin turns to look at him, softly surprised.  Nines smiles, that little smile of his that Gavin loves with all his heart.  Then Nines is leaning in to kiss him, and Gavin sighs, his lashes fluttering as his eyes close.  Yeah, he's tired as fuck but he can still let himself be kissed.</p>
<p>He lets Nines pull him out of the car, lead him into the house.  This is easy, this he can do.  Actually talking about it, which he knows is going to happen…  well, he's not so sure about that.  But he knows it's going to have to happen.</p>
<p>Inside the house, with the door locked behind them, Nines helps him out of his jacket.  Gavin wants to bitch about it, to tell Nines not to fuss about him, but fuck, it feels so nice, just letting what happens <i>happen</i>.  His limbs are kind of like noodles, his head is filled with…  whatever.  He knows he can trust Nines to keep him safe.</p>
<p>'I ordered you something for dinner,' Nines tells him.  'I felt certain you wouldn't want to cook.'</p>
<p>'Thank you,' Gavin replies, and it lacks any of his usual sass.  He doesn't even care about the specifics, what Nines had ended up ordering for him.  Nines knows what he likes, and maybe Nines isn't sure about what Gavin can <i>take</i> anymore, but fuck, it's not like his taste in food has changed, too.</p>
<p>Gavin doesn't want to worry about that at all, no, he doesn't even want to have to think.  He just wants it to keep happening the way that it's currently happening, Nines taking all the work out of getting from point A to point B, simply directing Gavin along.</p>
<p>It works, and it feels good.  It's a soft, safe space to reside in, and Gavin…  his eyes haven't been this open in a while.  It makes him want to think about the good thing he had going, how he hadn't meant to fuck it all up.  But Rick was a pretty convincing actor, how was Gavin supposed to know?  Because duh, Gavin was a stupid fuck up, that's why, he knew what they had going on worked for the both of them, but that didn't stop him from trying to turn it into something <i>more</i>.  When Rick left him because he'd gotten too <i>clingy</i>, because Rick didn't want this thing of theirs getting <i>weird</i>, Gavin was back to where he'd started, only lonelier than ever.  Anonymous was apparently the way to go, but that fucked Gavin up even more.  He'd tried out a few different BDSM clubs, just to see if he could fake it and…  and no, he couldn't.  Because he <i>was</i> needy, and a deep and meaningful emotional connection made is all the more real.</p>
<p> And that… he had that with Nines, didn't he?  Hadn't been easy, getting it together, but what did they say about that?  The good things never were.</p>
<p>Nines leads him as he stumbles through the motions, giving his approval for the simplest of things.  It's not like he's talking down to Gavin, no, Gavin knew what that was like.  Nines was only taking advantage of a kink of Gavin's he hadn't known anything about, because why wouldn't Gavin be the sort of guy who'd get off on being praised?  He needed it, craved it, no wonder he was such an asshole without it.</p>
<p>At some point, the food arrives.  Nines sits with him as he eats, but he remains quiet throughout, and that's alright, Gavin doesn't really have anything to say.  He gets told what a good job he's done when he finishes his meal, when he cleans up after himself, when he lets Nines lead him into the bathroom before he strips himself down.  Gavin watches him, waits for him, and when Nines asks him to undress him, as well, Gavin leaps to it.  This, this he can do, and when he's finished, when their clothes have been put into the hamper, when Gavin drops back down onto his knees, Nines's fingers pet into his hair.</p>
<p>'You're doing so good for me today, darling.  You make me so proud.'</p>
<p>Gavin smiles, cheeks aching.</p>
<p>All that happens when they get into the shower is Nines asking him to turn on the water.  Gavin does, and as the warm water sprays down onto them, Nines washes him all over, fingers scratching gently at his scalp as he pays extra attention to Gavin's hair.  Gavin drifts through it all, letting his head drop back, supported by Nines's shoulder.  The lather builds up, and then Nines nudges him forward, further into the spray of warm water.  They rinse off, and yes, Nines does kiss him, but they don't actually do anything else.</p>
<p>Nines quickly wraps them both in towels and then ushers Gavin into the bedroom.  Nines gets out what Gavin has previously stated is his favorite bedtime outfits.  It's extra soft, it's extra comfortable, Gavin has plenty of that in his wardrobe, it makes him feel good.</p>
<p>Nines hand the clothes over to him.  'Here, darling, put these on.'</p>
<p>Gavin nods and Nines sits down to watch him.  Gavin likes this, Nines watching him.  This?  He can do.</p>
<p>And yeah, he gets it without it needing to be implicitly stated, they're probably going to be avoiding anything else sexual for the time being.  Gavin needs to get some rest, Gavin needs to remember how to think straight.  But he feels good, feels <i>better</i>, he's done as Nines had asked him to, and he smiles as the anxiety spins round and round in his gut.  His hands clench into restless fists, and he bites back a whine.</p>
<p>Nines of course, notices, he'd been watching.  A moment of hesitation, and then Nines gestures to the floor to the right of where he's sitting, and Gavin quickly moves to comply.  There's something deeply satisfying about it, settling down onto his knees.</p>
<p>The praise in Nines's words is <i>real</i>, even if it's not an outright thing. 'There you go, darling.  How do you feel?'</p>
<p>'Much better,' Gavin replies, honestly, his heart thumping in delight.  He can't help but groan, helplessly, low and rumbly, as Nines slides a hand back into his hair.</p>
<p>'Here, lean against me,' Nines says.</p>
<p>Gavin shifts, does that too, closing his eyes as he exhales a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>They sit like that, for a while, Gavin leaning into Nines and basking in his heat, and his steadiness, as Nines soothes a hand through his hair.  At length, Nines urges him to stand, and Gavin does.  When Nines orders him to the closet to find something for Nines to dress in, he does that as well.</p>
<p>After that, Gavin curls up on his side in bed, and Nines nudges up behind him, pulls the covers up over them before he draws Gavin into his arms.  Gavin doesn't usually fall asleep with any sort of speed, no, he's too fucking anxious for that, but with Nines holding him, with the soft thumping of Nines's thirium pump setting the rhythm and setting him at ease, Gavin does just that.</p>
<p>–<br/>–</p>
<p>Gavin wakes sometime later, it's a slow process.  His vision clears up and he shifts about, groaning – for some damn reason, he feels extra sore, though he's sure he didn't do anything yesterday that would account for that sort of pain.  But, his muscles are still tired, they ache with it.</p>
<p>Nines, he notices, is still holding onto him.</p>
<p>'Good morning, Gavin,' Nines murmurs, brushing a kiss at the back of his neck.  'How did you sleep?'</p>
<p>'Good,' Gavin replies, and he means it.  'Not so fuzzy anymore, you know?'</p>
<p>'I don't really know,' Nines says, moving to sit up.  'But I would like for you to explain?'  Only then Gavin's stomach growls, and Nines chuckles. 'Okay, breakfast first.  But  you'll explain yourself for me, once you've had a chance to eat?'</p>
<p>Gavin nods, and yeah, like usual, they end up working around each other in the kitchen.  Gavin lets Nines decide what gets cooked, but Nines then ends up chopping the vegetables as Gavin whisks the eggs.  While Nines makes sure the omelet gets cooked to perfection, Gavin washes the dishes they'd already made a mess of and then sets them out to dry.  Nines praises him for that, too, and Gavin half-feels like he's floating.</p>
<p>They end up back in the bedroom, Gavin curled in Nines's arms.  Gavin tells Nines all about Rick, though he doesn't use his name.  How BDSM had been an outlet, and being someone's sub, it had…  helped.  How he'd shut it down because of reasons, ones he didn't want to go into, but he did, anyway, because Nines needed to <i>know</i>.  How needy he'd been, how much more he'd actually <i>wanted</i> than what his dom at the time had been willing to give.  How Gavin had been sure he'd grown out of it, but apparently it wasn't something you just left behind.</p>
<p>All the while, Nines holds him, making thoughtful noises from time to time.  At the very end, though, he went silent, almost painfully so.  After all the little sounds of reassurance, letting Gavin know he was keeping track of his every little word, the silence was like a slap in the face.</p>
<p>'Nines – '</p>
<p>'Sorry,' Nines smiles at him, softly, lashes giving a flutter as he tilts his head just so, and kisses at Gavin's jaw.  'I was just doing a little bit of my own research.  If this is something you would like to try, I'm…  quite interested.'</p>
<p>Gavin shudders, eyes rolling back before he's able to get a better hold on himself.  'You really sure about that?'</p>
<p>'Absolutely, darling.'</p>
<p>A shiver follows, Gavin likes how that sounds.  'Okay,' he says, and yes, it's rough, he feels… peeled back, pulled apart, but now he knows Nines is going to be there to put him back together.  And that…  that's good.</p>
<p>They talk some more, about what they're both comfortable with, what's downright out of the picture, safe words and signals and…  everything else.  And it's exhausting, but that's what Gavin gets for opening himself up and then scooping everything out.  Didn't he only just fucking wake up like fifteen minutes ago?  No, it was longer ago than that.  But it doesn't really matter, because after they get all the heavy talking out of the way, Nines tells him to get some more rest.</p>
<p>Gavin falls asleep once more, this time curled in Nines's arms.</p>
<p>And yeah, he wakes up the same way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>